


An Unexpected Guest, But He's Cute So It's Fine

by LethalBookshelves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Healer!Lance, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand holding, keith is also shorter than lance for plot purposes, keith is hurt because of vague reasons for plot purposes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalBookshelves/pseuds/LethalBookshelves
Summary: Lance is a healer in his little seaside town, specializing mostly in smaller things like stopping headaches or wounds children get when they become too excited. Because of this, he does not expect a guy named Keith to arrive, dripping blood all over his beautiful wooden flooring.alternative title: now that you're not covered in blood, you're pretty cute





	An Unexpected Guest, But He's Cute So It's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> note: i have no knowledge of medicine pls bear with me

 

Lance was tidying up when there was a knock at his door. He stopped what he was doing to stare at his front door in confusion; why would anyone want something this late at night? His sign clearly said closed, but then again, in his small town no one really cared about work hours. It’s like they suddenly became Jared, a 19-year-old kid who never learned how to read once they spotted the closed sign.

He sighs dramatically as he opens the door, fully prepared to see one of his siblings trying to scare him or something. Lance stops mid-sigh as he sees who stands in front of him.

“Oh my god…” Lance breathes, horrified. A guy around his age stands awkwardly on the sidewalk; he’s got a mullet, which itself a horrific sight, but what’s more distracting is the amount of _blood_ he’s covered in.

“Uh, hi. I’m Keith.” The guy speaks as Lance continues to stare. “I know you’re closed, but I was wondering if you could help me out here?”

Lance lifts his eyes to meet Keith’s, still speechless. “Hey, dude, can do you something? I know I’m pretty but I think I’m dying of blood loss right now.”

“You _think?!_ ” He screeches. “Get inside right now! And take your clothes off!”

Keith obediently follows him inside, saying, “Other than the fact that I don’t think we’re that close yet, I don’t think I can move my limbs anymore.” Lance looks at him again, even more horrified.

“Oh my god, what even happened to you? Sit down,” he tells the other boy, and he himself goes to find a pair of scissors.

“Well, it’s a long story…” At least Keith sounds sheepish, but Lance is still panicking as he begins to cut his way through Keith’s shirt. _Snip snip snip._

Fortunately, it seems like there are no deep wounds, just multiple wounds all over his torso and arms. “Lucky for you, while you look like you were dragged through hell, no stitches will be needed. I expect everything to heal in a few weeks if you take care of your wounds and don’t strain them too much.” Lance declares. “Give me a moment to get my things.”

Keith seems relieved, “Thank you, uh….”

“Lance.”

“Thank you, Lance, but I don’t have the money for treatment. If I don’t need stitches then I think I can go--”

“Absolutely not!” Lance turns around, incredulous, “They will get infected! No charge for you.”

Surprised, Keith exclaims, “No way! I can’t take advantage of you like that! I’ve already barged in while you were closed.”

His excuses are waved away. “Think of it as a gift from a very kind hearted person--who will not take no for an answer!” Keith closes his mouth, and Lance very childishly sticks his tongue out in victory. Keith sticks his tongue out in return.

“I’ll be cleaning your cuts first, so this will sting.” Lance warns, getting an answering nod in return before he brings the cloth to Keith’s torso. While Keith does flinch, Lance has to give it to him that he can stay very still. The kids that usually come to his shop are always crying.

The noise in the shop drops as Lance continues, excluding a few hisses by Keith and Lance’s answering coos of apology. “And… clean!” Lance announces cheerfully, straightening up to look at his work. He raises his gaze, and he immediately halts. As Lance was cleaning him up, he had stepped closer and closer until he was almost between Keith’s parted legs.

Now that Keith wasn’t covered in blood, Lance could tell he was a very attractive man, with the most striking violet eyes. He’d even look past the mullet. A man who had great muscles. Muscles that Lance had touched. And they’re still looking at each other, close enough to be breathing the same air.

Lance flushes, coughing and looking away as he backs up. Keith just looks confused, bless his oblivious wounded ass. “I’ll bandage you up and then you have to rest for a while.” Lance looks back at him, “Do you have somewhere to be? Someone waiting on you?”

In his mind, Lance is hoping that Keith is single, but only because he doesn’t want Keith to have to go so soon! Because of his wounds! Yes. Totally the reason. Mmmhmm. Yes.

Keith shakes his head (yes!!!), “I guess you could say I have my brother, but he’s gone right now and doesn’t expect me back yet.”

“Oh, okay.” He says calmly, as if he weren’t doing the Macarena inside is head. “I’ll get to bandaging you up then!” Lance gives him a wide grin, and Keith gives him a small but genuine smile, and Lance’s heart beats faster.

The quiet returns as Lance wraps him up, and Lance has to once again step extremely close to the dark-haired boy. Now that Lance has decided Keith is hot, he’s a lot more aware of where he puts his hands. He’s being as careful as possible, but Keith still hisses when Lance has to pull on the bandages.

Lance looks at him apologetically from under his lashes, “Sorry, I can’t be softer than this.”

Keith shakes his head, gritting his teeth, “You’re doing fine. I’m sorry, keep going.” Despite his claims, Lance still tries so be more kind with the bandages.

It seems like ages before Lance is finished, and it begins to rain outside. They both look out the window as if they could see the rain in the black of night. Keith groans and Lance turns to look at him, “It’s going to be hard to walk in the rain.” He explains, and Lance’s eyes widen.

“You can’t be thinking of leaving in your condition! Some of your wounds were pretty bad, you know. If you strain them too much you’re going to need stitches; you have to rest here.” Ah, but he doesn’t have an extra bed. His customers usually didn’t stay the night. Whatever, Keith can take his bed, and Lance can take the couch. Lance tells Keith the plan, and he’s met with resistance.

“You’ve already done a lot for me, Lance. I can just stay on your couch, I don’t want to kick you out of your own bed.”

“C’mon, Keith! Think of it this way: I will feel really bad if I go to bed and you stay on the couch. You’re the injured one between the two of us anyway.” Lance reasons, but Keith isn’t having it this time.

“Then I’d feel bad!”

“But then I’d feel bad!”

“You know, at this rate we won’t even get into bed at all.” Keith shakes his head, exasperated.

“Then you should march you and your little mullet up the stairs and into my very comfy bed!” Lance exclaims, already grabbing Keith’s hand and dragging him away.

_Little mullet…?_ Keith mouths afterwards in confusion. _I don’t have a mullet..._

Lance’s store is small and quaint, like most of his town, with cool blue tones all around the actual store, and also in his apartment above the store. While Lance tries to keep the store organized, he doesn’t hold back in his apartment. Strewn all over the furniture are knick knacks from his time travelling and learning about healing before coming back home. Seashells and pictures can be seen in every corner. Pieces of paper are spilling from his desk, broken quills he was always too lazy to move 3 feet to throw away adding to the aesthetic. His desk itself looks like if halfway to death already, and looks about a book away from caving in.

“And here’s Blue!” Lance states proudly, looking at his bed. It’s blue, to no one’s surprise, and has little star patterns all over it. His bed is actually quite spacious, since Lance values relaxing and self-care, and is as comfortable as they come. “Now, I’ll lend you some extra clothes since yours were… uhh…” Viscously chopped up in panic downstairs. “Anyway, make yourself comfortable!”

He is reminded that he’s still holding onto Keith’s hand when he feels a squeeze from the other boy. When he looks over, his heart warms. Keith is nervously shuffling his feet, cheeks red as he says, so softly Lance almost doesn’t hear him yet so sincerely, “Thank you, Lance.”

Lance beams, and gives him an answering squeeze, “Anytime, Keith.”

 

* * *

 

Seeing as Keith was shorter than Lance, his t-shirt is a little big on him, but Keith makes up for his height with his build. All in all, it was an ‘I-can’t-breathe’ sight for Lance, who might be dying of asphyxiation in the corner.

Looking almost shy, Keith tugs on the hem of his shirt when Lance stays silent. “Is this okay?”

Lance jumps up, immediately going towards Keith as if to comfort him, hands out, “Of course! I think you actually look better in that than I do, actually.” Lance laughs, and is delighted when he sees Keith’s mouth turn up at the corners. “Now, into bed you go.”

Keith hesitates again, so Lance just laughs and jokes, “Would you rather I slept with you then, if you feel that bad?”

While Lance was joking, Keith looks like he just had a lightbulb moment, and Lance could practically see his imaginary cat ears raising in glee, “Yes!”

Lance chokes.

And that is how Lance ended up in a bed with Keith, who had fallen asleep the moment they settled in. _He must have been really tired… especially after getting hurt like that._ Once again, Lance wonders what happened, but watching Keith sleep is really getting to him. The pale boy always had a worried or pained look on his face since he arrived on his doorstep (probably since he was In Pain Because He Was Bleeding Everywhere), but in his sleep he looked peaceful. He’s never shared his bed with someone else other than his family, but Keith looked like he belonged there. Lance couldn’t resist reaching out and brushing Keith’s bangs away from his face.

The sleeping boy twitches, and Lance freezes. He doesn’t wake up, but instead shuffles closer to Lance. Lance himself thinks he might die, wow all these years learning how to heal only to die because of a cute guy sleeping next to me. The irony. Self-proclaimed Loverboy Lance machine broke. Error 404 chill not found--

A little content sigh leaves Keith’s lips, and Lance is weak. He carefully places an arm over Keith, mindful of his wounds, and another sigh escapes. Lance can’t help but smile. _I could get used to this,_ he thinks, which is a dangerous thought as Keith was meant to leave in the morning. But right now, the rain pours outside and the sun is a long ways away, so he leaves those worries for future Lance. Right now, he’s got his arms filled with Keith, and that’s alright.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this fic was purely self-indulgent and i did not proofread this, so thank you for making it to the end! <3


End file.
